cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
CityVille Wiki:FAQ
Below is a list of frequently asked questions (FAQs) about CityVille Wiki or wikis in general. Not all questions can be included here, so feel free to ask any questions on this article's talk page by clicking here. General FAQs What is a wiki? A wiki is a website that anyone can edit. To let yourself and others enjoy this site to the fullest, please research the facts before posting anything on one. Most wikis are open to the general public without the need to register any user account, as is the case for this wiki. For more information on wikis, check out Wikipedia's wiki article. A wiki? For CityVille? Yes. Everything on this site (or wiki) is entirely CityVille-related. And the best thing about this wiki is that anyone can edit, including you! You do not have to be registered to edit, but you are encouraged to. Can't I just go on Wikipedia? While Wikipedia has a [[wikipedia:CityVille|article on CityVille]], it is very limited as to what they can add. Here, basically anything goes. Wikipedia's CityVille article is also designed so any reader can learn about the game, whereas this wiki is more for players. How do I edit? is a good place to start. If you still need help, ask an administrator or other experienced user or post on the forums. What is Wikia? Wikia are wiki communities creating free content with MediaWiki software. These wikis are hosted for free by Wikia, Inc., the company which runs the project. Anyone is free to start a new Wikia wiki in accordance with the creation policy and terms of use. Wikia was founded by Angela Beesley and Jimmy Wales, originally under the name "Wikicities", in October 2004. It celebrated its first birthday on 2 November, 2005. Wikicities relaunched as "Wikia" in March 2006. What's with the different coloured links? There are four different coloured links. *Blue links(or lighter blue links in Oasis, the current default skin) are internal links. They link to other pages on the wiki. *Purple links are visited links. If an internal link has been visited before, then it will become purple. *Red links are pages that have not been created. *Light blue links are external links. They link to pages on sites outside the wiki. What do the numbers mean in the recent changes? Some numbers can be seen in the after the time an edit was made. This number indicates how many characters were added or removed from the article. If the number is red, then characters were removed. If the number is green, then characters were added. If the number is in bold, it means that a lot of characters were either removed or added, indicating a major revision to the article. The coloured numbers, and the bold formatting, help indicate if users are vandalising articles or helping to contribute to them. For example: : 01:23 CityVille:Frequently Asked Questions (diff; hist) . . (+1,000) . . User (Talk | contribs) would indicate 1,000 characters were added to this article by a user named User, whereas: : 01:23 CityVille:Frequently Asked Questions (diff; hist) . . (-1,000) . . User (Talk | contribs) would indicate 1,000 characters were removed from this article by a user named User. Who owns this site? Who is the site leader? Officially, Wikia owns the servers that runs this site, but they essentially let us be independent as a community and do as we please. For a full list of individuals who have helped to write any given page, click on the "history" button at the top of each page. But as for this site having a leader (elected or not), we have none. There are users who have different access powers (as mentioned above), and we have a founder, Omegaboy, although he is inactive. The CityVille Wiki is not run by a leader, webmaster, president, or anything of the sort. Is there a way to download a version of this site for offline use? All wikis are made available for download. These downloads are called database dumps, and Wikia generates these dumps on a weekly basis. To download individual and multiple pages, use . To dump the entire wiki, see under the "Database dumps" section. For more information about database dumps, see . Frequently Asked Questions